


And a bottle of Scotch

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Daryl is Daryl, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Failed blow jobs, First Times, Love Confessions, M/M, Rick is smooth, Rickyl Smut, Rickyl Writers' Group, Set at the prison before season 4 started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finds some liquid courage and asks Rick to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a bottle of Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Yay!! Something I've had half written for a while and decided to finish once and for all. Hope you enjoy!! :D
> 
> Unbetad. All my mistakes. I apologize for them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. I don't profit from this. It's all in good fun!

It was one of those things you saw lying around during a run and picked up just in case. Quite unnecessary, really, except if you planed on using it as a weapon; some would even consider it a hindrance when survival was concerned, but he couldn’t leave a bottle of good scotch just lying there, could he?

Daryl asked Rick to meet him at the courtyard that night and took the bottle with him. They didn’t do it often—drink alcohol—but every once in a while, they needed to loosen up a bit. Plus, they had people now. They could afford some time off.

It was a warm night. The full moon sat high in the sky, bright enough they didn’t need additional illumination. 

Sitting down on the mattress he’d brought from his own cell so they’d be more comfortable, he propped against the wall and opened the bottle to take a sip; the strong liquid burning him pleasantly.

Taking out a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it and took a long drag, letting the smoke out through his nose. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and Rick’s flashlight hit his eyes, blinding him for a second.

“Sorry,” Rick smiled and made his way to him, turning off his flashlight. 

Daryl tried hard to avert his eyes and not linger too much on the way the former leader’s hips swayed with every step he took. It wasn’t on purpose, of course, but his bow shaped legs gave Rick quite a distinctive walk that made his hips sway more noticeable than the next person. It was quite alluring, if anyone asked him—not that he’d ever voice those thoughts. 

He smirked up at Rick when he noticed the former leader was wearing his jacket. He had a low tolerance to cold, although it was anything but cold tonight. It was rather warm, in fact. Daryl was even sweating a bit, though it could be Rick’s fault. 

“So? What’re we celebrating?” Rick asked as he propped down next to him on the mattress, offering a bright grin and youthful enthusiasm. 

Daryl loved this Rick. Stepping aside from leadership had done him good. He spent more time with lil’ ass kicker and Carl, and all that time out in his lil’ farm had given him a nice, healthy look. And most importantly, his spirit had lifted considerably. He slept instead of cried during the nights and the hallucinations were a thing from the past. 

It was infuriating at times, how playful and cheerful the former leader had become. He’d seen glimpses of it before from time to time, but they paled in comparison to this Rick. Daryl found himself in constant struggle with the need to grab the younger man and kiss him hard on that gorgeous mouth of his. The walkers he could handle, but this lighthearted, joyful Rick was something he hadn’t been prepared for. 

“Don’ know. That no one’s died in almost a month, maybe? That I found this bottle? Who gives a shit?” he grunted and took a long gulp from it then offered it to Rick who took it with an earnest smile and took one small sip, grimacing at the strong taste.

“It’s good,” Rick said in a tight voice, handing the bottle back to Daryl.

He snorted, and meeting the former leader’s eyes, he brought the bottle to his mouth again and took three large gulps before bringing his cigarette back to his lips. He didn’t miss the way Rick’s eyes followed the movement and stayed fixed in his mouth as he took a long drag and slowly let the smoke out.

If he was completely honest, this was the real reason he’d picked up the bottle. Something had been brewing between them for a while and he’d thought maybe some liquid courage could help them out with it. 

Rick cleared his throat and started talking when he noticed he’d been caught looking. “I—I’ve never smoked,” he said casually, scratching the back of his neck. “My father— he was a strict man— didn’t like it. So he filled my head with every possible argument as to why it was a terrible thang to do.”

“Ya want one?” he said, offering the beaten pack to Rick.

Rick paused and eyed the white cylinder in Daryl’s hand warily, but shook his head after a pause. “I just want to try it… the taste.”

Daryl smirked and held out his own cigarette for the ex-deputy to take. Rick didn’t even look at it. He kept staring at him instead, and quite insistently. 

“Thought ya wanted to try it,” Daryl said and brought the outstretched cigarette back to his lips.

“I do,” Rick said pointedly, leaning his head slightly to the side; blue eyes fixed with his own. 

Daryl narrowed his eyes. “Wha’re ya up to, Grimes?”

Rick didn’t break the stare and his eyes kept shifting to his mouth. The archer’s heart rate increased all of a sudden and the air grew thick between them, warmer.

So just one sip was enough…

 _Nah, couldn’t be. Rick couldn’t possibly be askin’ fer it… right?_ He tried to drown his hopes but the signs kept coming. 

Rick licked his lips enticingly and leaned just a tad closer. Daryl couldn’t help but be captivated by that simple action; after all, everything about the younger man captivated him.  
The farmer seemed hesitant all of a sudden and his gaze faltered a bit, falling to the space separating them then up again to meet his eyes, giving the older man enough time to push him away if he wanted to. Daryl didn’t want to.

After a deep, encouraging breath, Rick brought a tentative hand up to Daryl’s face, stopping midway. When he saw no resistance from the archer, he continued and brushed the dark bangs away from Daryl’s eyes. 

He observed the man’s actions in silence, excited and nervous about what Rick was doing, desperate to see how far the younger man would go. Rick furthered his advances to Daryl’s delight. 

The former leader placed the hand that brushed Daryl’s hair out of the way on the archer’s shoulder, bringing his body closer, so close that their hot breaths started to blend and Daryl could see every detail in the younger man’s face as it was gently caressed by the moonlight: The small wrinkles on the corner of his eyes, his elegant, long nose, that cute dot of a mole on the upper right side of his mouth just above his stubble; the graying in his eyebrows. Every single detail that shaped this gorgeous man was laid out for only Daryl to feast on. 

In that moment, Rick was only his to enjoy.

The farmer seemed much more hesitant up close and Daryl felt bad for not giving any encouragement, but he did stick his tongue out and licked his lips in invitation. Rick’s eyes shifted down to them and stayed there for a moment before he closed his eyes as well as the rest of the distance between their mouths.  
It was a mere brush of lips at first, but no less thrilling. Daryl kept his eyes open, unsure about how to proceed. 

Should he return the kiss right away or stay still? 

Scared to break the moment, Daryl adopted his hunting stance, keeping deathly still and his breathing to the minimum as if not to scare his prey. Any wrong move and the hunt would be fruitless. He carefully flicked his lit cigarette away.

His musings got cut short when the soft lips puckered up and added a bit more pressure against his own, parting slightly. 

The hand on his shoulder traveled down to his bicep where it started feeling the hard muscle there. He clenched them on instinct, making Rick hum in appreciation. 

Daryl was reeling. His heart rate was sky high and he was sure there was some sort of animal squirming in his stomach. All his senses where acutely aware of everything that was Rick Grimes. His smell, his warmth, his weight against him; Daryl’s lips tingled with the soft brush of those plump lips against his and everything he wanted was to completely ravish them, but he was rooted to the spot. The effect of the long gulps of Scotch hadn’t kicked in yet.

The younger man stopped all of a sudden and drew back; uncertainty marring his features.

“Shit, Daryl,” Rick sighed. “I’m sorry—I don’t know what came over me—”

“Don’t—” he huffed and finally able to move, grabbed Rick by his jacket and pulled him closer. Mouths pressed against each other and lips moving in synch as their tongues explored new territory, clashing in a battle for dominance neither man wanted to win or lose. 

Rick broke the kiss for a moment as he shifted his body and maneuvered himself on top of Daryl’s lap, pressing his lean body against him with uncontained eagerness before capturing the archer’s hungry mouth once again.

Thrumming with excitement at having the man in his lap, Daryl gripped Rick’s waist and pulled the man closer with vigor, causing their noses to bump rather painfully.

“Shit, sorry.” 

Rick chuckled and resumed their kiss. His hands roamed over the hunter’s shoulders then traveled up to grip his hair gently, massaging the back of his head with his fingertips. Daryl moaned into the kiss at the pleasure such caress brought.

His hands toyed with the hem of Rick’s jacket and shirt before slowly tucking them underneath the garments to caress the treasure hidden there: warm, soft skin covering Rick’s lower back, hips and waist. The older man relished at the tempting feeling against his fingertips. 

It’d be way too long since he’d touched anyone like that and Rick was like the ultimate reward after all the waiting.

Their kiss deepened when arms tightened around his shoulders and Daryl’s around Rick’s slim waist. 

Placing a kiss on the spot where neck met shoulder, he kissed his way up to the man’s jaw, nuzzling over the thin stubble. Rick parted momentarily and stared at him intently.

“What?” Daryl breathed out.

“Daryl, I want you,” he blurted out.

Instead of replying, he grabbed Rick’s waist and pulled him closer. Their faces were inches apart as they studied each other intimately, the younger man’s hands firm over his chest.

They kissed with added passion this time, but Rick pulled away again, just enough to speak against his lips. “Think we could go all the way?”

“Yeah,” he huffed and kissed Rick again, hungrily nipping at the plump lips while his hands kept caressing the warm skin. His hands stopped suddenly. Did Rick even know what he was suggesting?

“All the way?” he asked, just to be sure.

“All the way,” Rick nodded and pressed his body closer, speaking against the older man’s ear. “Think we can do that here? No one will see.”

“Ya even know what _all the way_ means, Grimes?” Daryl insisted, resting his hands on Rick’s hips.

“I want you inside me,” Rick panted and lurched forward to attack Daryl’s neck with his hot mouth. “Is that okay?” the former cop asked between kisses. 

“Okay? Ya ask me t’ fuck ya and ya wonder if it’s okay?” He huffed, pressing his fingertips against the bumps on Rick’s spine. “Ya h’ve any idea how long I’ve wanted t’do that?”

“How long?” Rick grunted as he pulled back, grinning at the older man then tilted his head back to expose his neck to the archer’s hungry mouth as he returned the attention and burying his fingers in Daryl’s dark locks.

“Shit, I don’ even know. Since I first laid eyes on ya, probably,” he grunted against the warm skin.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” the former leader sighed, grabbing his head and pushing him away to look into his eyes.

Daryl shrugged, meeting the younger man’s gaze. “Don’t know…just couldn’. Didn’ wanna risk our friendship.”

Rick stared at him for a few minutes before delving in for a desperate kiss and pushing his ass down against his erection. Daryl groaned against Rick’s mouth and thrust his hips up, seeking more contact. 

Rick slid his hand down between their bodies to grip the hunter’s clothed shaft in his hand and moaned against his mouth. “Shit, Daryl…you’re big.”

“s’ it a problem? Cuz we won’ do nothin’ ya don’ want.”

“Problem? Of course not. I want you in me,” Rick huffed and extracted himself from Daryl’s lap to kneel on all fours in front of him, facing him. Daryl froze.

“Shit, Rick,” was all he could say as eager hands fumbled with his flyer and took his cock out. 

When he did, the leader looked up at him with his big blue eyes filled with admiration. “You’re huge,” the former leader stated, wrapping his hand around the heavy member.

Daryl’s cock gave a little twitch in Rick’s hand. He didn’t know the younger man had it in him to manage acting so innocent and naughty at the same time. 

“Ya wanna put it in yer pretty mouth?” he teased huskily, animated by Rick’s eagerness, and just as he said it, the younger man licked his lips temptingly, staring at his shaft in wonder. He’d never felt as proud of his generous size as then.

“Here I go,” Rick informed and wrapping both hands around his length, he leaned forward and gave the head a tentative lick. 

Daryl shuddered at the hot sensation. He put his hand behind Rick’s head and threaded his fingers through the messy curls, but other than that, he kept his hand steady, unwilling to rush Rick.

“Fuck, yeah, darlin’. Wrap yer mouth around it,” he encouraged, massaging Rick’s skull with his fingertips. Rick complied and closed his lips around his head as he looked up at him. It was a gorgeous sight indeed.

The mouth left his dick suddenly and he almost growled at the loss.

The former leader licked his lips and chuckled. “I just realized I don’t even know how to do this.”

“Just keep doin’ what ya were doin’. Yer doin’ great,” he panted.

“Tell me what to do,” Rick rasped and looking up at him, wrapped his mouth around his shaft again; this time, he took a lot more in, sliding his wet, hot cavity along the rod of flesh till the head touched the back of his throat. He choked on it and hastily pulled back, coughing a bit—Daryl’s cock sliding off his mouth with a wet pop. 

“Maybe we can try that later,” Daryl huffed, caressing Rick’s fluffy curls lovingly. “We got time.”

Rick gave him a pointed look as he sat back. “You’re right. I want you inside me through the other end,” he said casually. 

Daryl chuckled. “Ya got a mouth on ya, Grimes.”

The former leader smiled, fumbling through the pockets of his jacket. When he found what he was looking for, he held it out for Daryl to take. It was a small vial of lube.

He lifted his eyebrows. “Ya came prepared?”

“I found it a couple of days ago. Figured we’d need it eventually.”

“Yer awfully confident, did ya know that, Grimes?” 

Rick smirked. “Let’s just say I started noticing how you looked at me lately.”

“How’s that?”

“Like you wanted to fuck me on the spot,” Rick said matter-of-factly; a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Was I that obvious?” he huffed, inching closer to the younger man and placing his hands on his waist.

“Not much…took me a while to figure it out. You did say you wanted me since you first laid eyes on me, so—” Rick said, smiling coyly as he unbuttoned his jacket and let it drop beside him as he took it off. Then, he took off his belt and dropped it on top of his jacket in the same seductive fashion.

“Fuck,” Daryl grunted, enthralled by the show. He slid his hands down to Rick’s hips and forced the man to turn around so he could wrap himself entirely against the leaner body, chest to back; his hard length pressed snugly against Rick’s ass. The younger man pushed his hips back, eager for more friction while moaning softly. The action made Daryl harder if possible and he tightened his hold around Rick’s middle, thrusting forward.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Rick said impatiently, looking at him over his shoulder.

“Fuck yeah. Just hang on. Gotta prep ya first,” he said and sat back a bit.

“Just get it in,” Rick said, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his thighs.

“It’s yer first time with a man. I ain’t going in just like that,” he firmly replied.

“Alright, but do it quick,” Rick grunted in frustration and leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands and pushing his bare ass toward Daryl. 

Daryl held his breath as he caught sight of Rick’s ass for the first time. It looked delicious. Placing tentative hands over the small of the former leader’s back, he slowly slid them down to caress the round cheeks tenderly, running his thumbs over the cleft delicately.

Rick trembled under his touch, curving his back and resting on his elbows now, lifting his ass into the air. “Hurry,” he huffed. 

“Just hold up,” he grunted, snapping out of his trance and opened the vial of lube to pour the thick liquid in three of his fingers then put the cap back on and shoved the vial in his pocket.

The younger man arched his shirt clad back enticingly as he kept offering himself to the archer, leaning further forward against the mattress and pushing his bare ass further up, much like a cat in heat.

“Daryl…” Rick mewled and Daryl spurred into action. 

With one hand he spread Rick’s mounds of flesh apart and with his other; he slowly circled a lube-coated middle finger around the clenching, pink opening and gently tapped on it with his fingertip while burning with anticipation. He teased the opening until Rick was a moaning mess underneath him, cursing and begging for more.

“Just gonna push in slightly,” he grunted.

“Fucking do it,” Rick demanded and Daryl pushed in just his fingertip, passing the initial resistance and sliding inside the tight channel, but only to the first knuckle.

Rick mewled and arched his back, pushing his ass back against the finger breaching him. 

“Fuck, Rick. What’re ya tryin’ t’do t’me?” Daryl panted and plunged his finger slightly deeper; his straining erection twitching with anticipation, hanging heavy between his thighs. Rick groaned at the intrusion, but kept begging for more. 

Slowly sliding the digit out, he thrust it back in immediately before Rick could complain at the loss and maintained the same rhythm for a while, until his finger slid easily in and out. When adding a second one, Daryl repeated the treatment, sliding both fingers in and out slowly, until Rick’s hole had loosened up enough that he could scissor them open to stretch the channel further.

He did the same when adding a third. 

Daryl purposely avoided that special spot inside the former leader to save it for later.

The former leader could barely take anymore and had turned into a writhing, whimpering mess against the mattress. “More, please, split me with your cock, Daryl.”

“Yer gonna be the death of me, Grimes,” he huffed at the filthy words; his cock desperate to comply with the request.

“More, Daryl—stuff me with your cock—want you to fuck me open,” the younger man insisted between pants. 

Daryl groaned and shivered with want, pulling is fingers out to thrust his hips forward, pressing his bare erection against Rick’s bare ass. “This watcha want, sweetheart? Can ya feel how hard I am ‘cuz o’ ya?”

“Yes, fill me, Daryl. Please, fill me …” Rick breathed out. 

Daryl grabbed him by the hips, pulling him back against his erection. “Gonna do just that. Just hang on, darlin’,” he said huskily. His straining, leaking cock twitched again, wanting nothing more than to be buried deep inside Rick’s hot channel. 

After applying a generous amount of lube on himself, Daryl took his stiff shaft in his hand to guide it toward the fluttering entrance while his other hand spread the creamy cheeks apart. Pressing the tip against the winking hole, he gently started to push in. 

Rick grunted as his opening was breached by Daryl’s thick head. “Yeah, that’s it. Fuck me open, Daryl,” he huffed, pushing his ass back, taking more of Daryl’s cock in and making the archer grunt as his head was squeezed tighter than ever before.

The hunter began thrusting inside in a tortuously slow pace, stopping from time to time to let Rick adjust and pulling out to delve back in just a tad bit further. 

Several minutes passed until he was completely sheathed within Rick’s channel as both men tried to muffle the grunts that tore out of their throats. 

“Shit,” Rick grunted through gritted teeth as his body struggled to adjust around the hard rod of flesh inside him. “Move…I need you t’move, Daryl.”

“Too soon,” he sighed, burying his face against Rick’s curls. “Don’ wanna hurt ya.”

“I don’t think it can hurt more than this,” Rick panted, resting his head in his forearms, already starting to adjust around Daryl’s girth. “I want you to move.”

“Hang on,” Daryl gruffed and slowly, but surely pulled out. He grabbed Rick by the hips and thrust back in, filling the whimpering man once more and eliciting a harsh grunt from his chest.

In his third thrust, Daryl aimed down and lifted Rick by the hips, pulling him back to meet his thrusts. The yelp of surprise that tore out of Rick’s mouth as his prostate was grazed had Daryl’s hand flying to cover the parted lips. “Shhh, darlin’. Don’ want everyone to hear us, do ya?”

Rick ignored him and demanded against his hand in a muffled voice. “Do it again.”

Daryl complied and pulled out, thrusting back in with more force and faster each time. Rick’s body thrummed and twitched at the sensation of his bundle of nerves being relentlessly rammed on.

“Ya like that, sweetheart? Ya like to be stuffed with my cock?” Daryl huffed against the leader’s ear. 

“Fuck yes,” Rick nodded, letting out a strained whimper as he bucked his hips forward and fucked Rick’s spot over and over again, non-stop, giving the younger man no time to come to terms what his body was going through, only able to whine and whimper in ecstasy at the sensations his body was enduring. 

Daryl grabbed Rick’s wrist as he attempted to touch his neglected erection. “Nah, yer coming by my cock only.”

The ex-deputy arched his back, whimpering in protest and turned his head back to look at him. “Then fuck me harder.”

Daryl just growled and slammed in, pushing Rick forward against the mattress with the force of his powerful thrusts, turning him into a mess of cries and incoherent mewls as he ruthlessly hit his spot with every time he plunged in.

“Daryl! Fuck!” Rick cried, rocking back and forth. “Fuck! I’m…close.”

“Don’ touch yerself,” he warned and quickened his pace. 

After a couple more thrusts, Rick came with a cry and sagged against the mattress, coating his belly with his warm release. The archer groaned as his cock was strangled when Rick clenched down on it with the intensity of his orgasm. 

“Yer okay?” He asked, sitting still and caressing Rick’s sides.

“Don’t pull out…” huffed the former leader as he attempted to pull his still stiff shaft out slowly.

“Yer done, Rick,” he said, now caressing Rick’s hips and lower back, valiantly keeping still even though he needed to move.

“Nah,” the former leader said, resting his head on his bent arm and looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes, “come inside me.”

Daryl sighed and nodded after a pause, slowly picking up his pace. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Rick groaned and twitched as he was fucked again, burying his face against the mattress and clenching down on his shaft every time Daryl plunged back in.

It was too much, Rick’s warm tightness around him, intent on milking him dry sent him off the edge and his stomach coiled with the strength of his release. 

“Fuck, Rick!” he growled against the younger man’s ear as he came in thick spurts inside him, riding out his orgasm till the last drop came out before collapsing on top of him. 

They panted in synch for long minutes, unmoving and too exhausted to do much else. After a while, Daryl gently pulled out and lay next to Rick.

“That was—that was—I loved it,” Rick huffed once he regained his ability to think and speak and turned to lie on his side to face the archer, giving him a determined look. “I want to do it again.”

Daryl snorted. “Gonna need some time…but I’m definitely doin’ it again.”

“I know,” Rick sighed, adjusting his hips and grimacing slightly. “I may need some time too.”

“Sore?”

Rick nodded. “Just a bit.”

“Shit…thought I prepped ya enough,” he said, caressing the younger man’s hip lovingly; a sick feeling in his stomach as he worried about hurting him.

“I don’t think that’s the problem….you’re quite big,” Rick smiled lazily. “But don’t worry. It’s not painful…just uncomfortable. Weird,” the former leader said and ran his fingers down Daryl’s chest, all the way to his stomach seductively. “It’s like you’re still inside me…stretching me…”

“Ya better not say those things if ya want me to hold off,” he teased. 

Rick chuckled and laid down on his back. “Hey…I lied to you earlier.”

Daryl lifted his eyebrows at that and grunted. “What ‘bout?”

The younger man sighed. “Well, it was more an omission to be fair.”

Daryl nudged Rick on the side to make him talk. “What is it?”

“I don’t _just_ want you, you know?” the former leader said slowly.

He frowned at that but waited for Rick to finish.

“…I might feel something more…”

“Like?” he prompted, cursing his stomach for fluttering nervously in anticipation. 

“I’m still working on that,” Rick said with a grin.

Daryl snorted and lay on his back as well. The moon was still shining bright upon them. 

“Same.”

Rick lifted his head at that to meet his eyes. “Really?”

“Still workin’ on it,” he smirked. Rick returned it and rested his head back on the mattress. 

He felt the other man’s hand blindly searching for his own so he grabbed it and interlocked his fingers with it, sighing in contentment. With his other hand, Daryl searched for the forgotten bottle and took a couple more gulps of the amber liquid. Rick outstretched his hand to take it so he handed it over.

“I think I have it,” The former leader said after a while and after taking three gulps of whiskey.

“Yeah?” Daryl asked warily, scared to hear what he wanted to hear the most coming out of Rick’s luscious mouth. He held his breath and closed his eyes.

“I love you.”

Daryl heart skipped a beat and a smile formed on his lips. 

“Same.”


End file.
